Just the Beginning
by LilacMayn
Summary: The clue hunt ended, but that not the ending. The Vespers are coming. Now Dan and Amy find that they had a cousin, Alexa, and Alexa had been living with Vesper for 2 years. Rated T just in case. This summary sucks, I know. Edited by MagicCahill.
1. The First Day

Chapter 1-

_"How did I get myself into this.?"_ Alexa asked to herself. She quickly grabbed her backpack, pressed the red button and jumped. She plunged down the fall of 30 feet and while she was still in the air, she heard it. BOOM. The building blew up, of course she had made sure no one was in the building and that every research and clues they found _were_ in the building. She made a landing on the soft green grass. She remembered the promise she made when she was 13, she had promised herself and her fellow Madrigals that she would infiltrate the Vesper strong hold, and when she got their trust she would destroy all their clues and research. That was 2 years ago. But now that promise was done and she was glad to come back to her normal life, but there was a problem, she had faked her death and changed her appearance. Only a few knew about her plan.

"Well done," a cold voice said from behind Alexa "Not bad for a Lucian." Alexa hate being called a Lucian, but she knew that voice. She turned to find a tall guy with short blond hair, X, she always called him. He was a Vesper boy she… knew.

"How long have you known?" Alexa asked while looking for a way to escape.

"All along." X said smugly, he came closer to her. Normally, that would make her heart beat faster, but not now, she knew better.

"You're lying, otherwise you wouldn't have-" she stopped herself. He had used her, but she had also used him, and he didn't know that. Now after all the backstabbing and lies, she had her payback. "Never mind." she said as she ran, trying to escape.

"You know I can't let you leave." he said as he caught her with his arms. She looked into his green eyes, that's what she hated about him, he was annoyingly smart, not to mention a jerk and of course he was a Vesper, the enemy. But his green eyes made her forget all that and just… forget everything.

"I know." she said as she grabbed her backpack and hit him on the head with it. He fell to the ground. "And by the way I'm only half Lucian." she looked down at him in the green grass and she walked away into the darkness of the woods. She was finally feeling better.

* * *

When Amy, Dan and Nellie stepped foot in the New York airport they knew something was wrong. For one no one had tried to kill them... yet. But that might change soon because a group of young teenagers in leather brown and red outfits seemed to be following them. When they reached the baggage claim a girl dressed in a red shirt, a plaid red and black skirt and a light black coat with a long black hair with long red bangs came close and whispered: "You are being followed," as she reached for one of their bags. "Come with me."

Dan didn't know what to do, so he looked at Nellie and Amy, and realized they did know either. Just as they were deciding, one of the teenagers wearing brown grabbed Nellie's arm and pulled her. The girl who had said 'Come with me' did a quick move and grabbed Nellie's other arm and kicked the teenage guy to the floor. Then she ran with Nellie and one of the bags. Amy and Dan grabbed their bags and followed the girl.

"Hammer I got the Ms, You are free to engage, the Vs are close." the girl spoke into a walkie- talkie as they ran.

"Who are you?" Amy asked

"We can talk later, the Vs- I mean the Vespers are here. All you need to know is that you already know me." the girl said so fast, that Dan almost didn't understand her.

"How do you know us?" Dan asked

"No time." she said as she stopped and open an elevator doors. They got in and they saw the teenage Vespers running to the elevator, but a bunch of other buff guys got in the way.

"I'll get you Lucian." said the guy whom the girl had kicked.

"Half Lucian" the girl said angrily. The door of the elevator close as she finished her sentence.

"You're a Lucian?" Nellie asked backing away from the girl.

"I'm only half Lucian and I'm half Madrigal." The replied weakly, just then Dan realized that the girl's arm was bleeding.

"Is your arm okay? And who are you?" Dan asked. As he touched her arm.

"I'll be fine, Dan. And my name is Alexa Cahill, Kabra, depending who you ask." she said

"How do you know his name? What's going on?" Amy asked, just as the elevator doors opened.

"She's your cousin, Amy." the door opened to show Uncle Fiske waiting.

"Cousin?" Amy, Dan and Nellie said at the same time.

"We need to go they won't be far." Their new cousin said.

They got to uncle Fiske's car, Nellie drove and Fiske sat on the passenger's seat "Really Alexa, you just got back last week and you get in trouble?" Fiske asked.

"Sorry, but he was going to hurt Nellie, what was I suppose to do? Let him?" she said while taking care of her arm "Stupid X." she said half whispering hoping no one heard.

But Nellie did "X as the letter or 'ex' as in ex-boyfriend?" Nellie asked.

"um… both." she answered unable to lie, hoping Fiske didn't hear.

"What?" Fiske asked shocked "You, my grandniece, was dating a Vesper and you didn't tell me?""

She leaned close to Fiske but said loud it so everyone could hear "I didn't tell you because you would say I was getting too involved, plus his father is the Vesper leader." Then she smiled, leaned back and crossed her arms, as if she knew something no one else knew. "That's how Dan and Amy got out of Switzerland." she said.

"That was you?" Amy asked, Alexa nodded. After that Dan and Amy sat there thinking, everything was quiet.

Until Dan asked "Why haven't we heard from you?" he had a point.

"Because I've been 'dead' for two years." she put quotation marks on the word dead "At least that's my cover, I've been infiltrating Vesper hot spots." she sighed, "And you don't recognize me because I dyed my hair from copper to black. I just got back a week ago, I've been busy visiting family and friends."

After a few minutes of silence the car stopped and Fiske said "We're here."

When Alexa opened the car door Amy saw a glass building on grass so green it looked like someone dyed it. When they reached the glass building Fiske stopped and said "I'll come back later, Nellie please follow me."

"Okay." Nellie said and followed Fiske to the parked car.

"Where are we?" Dan asked Alexa while he looking at the glass walls

"We are in the my favorite hide out, the place where we make branch alliances, today where meeting with our youth group." she replied as she opened the glass doors. They walked in a marble hall until they reached a big red door, inside there were a bunch of kids. As they walked in the room Amy recognized a few faces: Jonah, Hamilton, Sinead, Ian and Natalie. And there were other faces she didn't recognized.

"Welcome, Cahill children" Alexa announced "I'm happy to see you all here, most of you know why you are here, you are one of the most powerful Cahill kids from every branch; Lucians, Madrigals, Tomas, Ekats and Janus." she stopped and smiled.

"Some of our parents don't realize what's going to happen, the Vespers are rising and we Cahills need to stick together, and if our parents won't do anything we need to unite." she looked around and a boy wearing a red sweater had high hand up. "Yes, James?"

"Didn't you destroy the Vesper strong hold?" The boy named James said with a British accent.

"She did, but only there clues and research." A dark skinned girl with a laptop answered.

"Yes, thank you Elena. But that doesn't mean they will stop, they'll come for us." Alexa said looking out the window. Dan couldn't help but wonder what happened when she was with the Vespers, what she saw and what she learned.

"Any way," Alexa said as her eyes retrieved from the window to the kids in the stand. "Amy, Dan you know some of my... Friends." she said looking around the room for Ian, Natalie and Sinead.

"And some of us you never meet, but we've been watching" said a girl with wavy black hair leaving her seat to the front of the audience to greet them. "I'm Selene, Lucian and one of your cousin's best friend." she hold out her hand to Dan, and Dan shock it.

"That's Elena with the laptop, Ekats." Selene said sighing and whispered the last part "The blond girl next to Hammer- I mean Hamilton is Anna." she pointed at a girl with brown eyes that looked like a model that could beat you up. Amy wondered why she called Hamilton a Hammer, that was the second time someone called him that.

"And there some clowns over there." Selena pointed at a group of boys that were sitting in the back, Ian, that boy named James, Jonah and two other guys.

"Thank you, Selene." she said eying her to get back to her seat "We're going to be here for a week, trying to find a solution to our… Vesper problem, We have the whole building to ourselves, so the bedrooms and everything else. Including the secret rooms." The room filled with murmurs.

"So we're staying here for a week?" Dan asked, but he was really thinking about the secret rooms.

"Yes, you'll have to share a room with someone, you'll be able to research and you'll have a someone to help you. This is also a way to make the branches bond with each other." Alexa answered looking around the room hoping no one heard her.

"So, that's why Fiske asked us to come to New York?" Amy asked.

"One of the reasons." Alexa answered, "But it's time I show everyone their room."

* * *

Amy and Alexa were walking to their room when they heard a voice. "You were 'dead' for two years," The voice sounded sweet "And you don't bother to call?"

The voice came from a boy that looked like Alexa's age with short brown hair and light green eyes, he was hearing a green T-shirt and jeans. Alexa ran to hug him, they looked at each other's eyes, then they looked at Amy.

"This is my cousin Amy, Amy this is Luca." Alexa introduced.

"Nice to meet you." He said to Amy, then turned to Alexa "We'll catch up later." he said and walked down the hall way.

"What was that?" Amy asked

"Well, let's just say you and Ian weren't the only ones to have something on the clue hunt." Alexa said she watched Amy's face turn red.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, Alexa was a half Lucian, but still a Lucian. She could tell Amy was knew exactly what she meant.

"Let's just say I had spies everywhere and Ian tells me everything, he is my cousin. He tells me things, specially about you." Alexa said "But, don't worry you aren't alone when it come to romance on the hunt."

"How?" Amy asked, she didn't know many Cahills, especially not kids.

"Um… let me think of the best example…. You know my friend Elena?" She asked, Amy nodded "She has her on and off relationship with Jonah, but they-"

Amy cut her off "Wait, Jonah, Jonah Wizard. Is dating an Ekat?" Amy asked, shocked.

"Dates, betrays, kiss, they like to mix it up, but is usually in that order." Alexa said "And there are others, James and Selene, Sinead and Hamilton… and many more." Alexa could have kept going for days.

"But Ian doesn't like me, he just pretended to." Amy said sadly.

"Oh please, if you just saw the number of e-mails he sent me of you." Alexa said, just then her eyes got wide , she had an idea. "Why don't I show you how much he likes you?" Alexa ran down the black marble hall, until she reached her room, Room 3. She opened her bag and inside was her laptop. She booted it up and scanned for Ian's e-mail. She would have to decode them for Amy of course, but it was all here.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was edited, super thanks to MagicCahill.

Sincerly,

LM


	2. Emails and Riddles

Chapter 2-

"I'm only going to show you one." Alexa said as she handed the laptop to Amy, who took it. "This is the first e-mail I got from him about you. Just remember, if anybody asks you never saw it, okay?" _'because if he finds out I'm dead.' _Alexa thought to herself.

Amy nodded, and turn her attention to the e-mail. It read:

'_Dear Alexa,_

_I know I am not supposed to get in touch with you unless in an emergency, but I really need your advice._

_I can't talk about this to Natalie or my parents, they'll think I'm going mad! Here's my problem: _

_I think I like Amy, your cousin Amy. Ever since Korea every time I see her my stomach flips and my_

_heart beats faster, every time I'm down I think of her soft laughter and I feel better. This has never happened to me before, I've never felt this way about anybody. What's going on? _

_I know you are going to say I'm in love, but here is my other problem, I've been listening to my mother and now Amy doesn't trust me anymore, and I don't blame her, mom has tried to kill her and I helped. But now I would do anything to win her back. _

_I know don't have to pretend like I'm a rich and spoiled kid to you, so here goes something I've never done before, I beg of you to help me, tell me what to do. You are the only person I can trust with this secret, not even James knows._

_Please reply soon. _

_Signed,_

_IK'_

Amy stood there frozen, looking from the e-mail to Alexa and back again, until she asked "Is this true?"

"Yes. But remember, you never saw it." Alexa said

Amy read the e-mail over and over again, memorizing every word, until a bell rang and Alexa stood up.

"That's the dinner bell, come on, the girls can't wait to meet you." Alexa said as she walked towards the door. Amy followed her.

When they got to the dining room Amy saw a buffet of foods, which contained all of her favorites and many others. She also saw three tables. One table on a corner near the kitchen had Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, James and Luca. The second table was near the buffet had Dan, a boy with black hair who was Dan's roommate, a blond girl next to Natalie and a girl with red-brown hair, they looked to be around Dan's age. And in the middle of those two table was a third, with all of Alexa's friends: Selene, Elena, Anna and Sinead. Alexa took a sit between Elena and an empty chair, which Amy sat, next to Sinead.

"Guys, this is my cousin Amy," Alexa introduced "So, what's new?"

"Umm… How about, what's going on between you and Mr. Cutie over there?" Selene said, pointing at Luca.

"Why do you wanna know?" Alexa asked, probably trying to change the subject.

"You know I'm the gossip Lucian in the group, Sinead and Elena are the brains, Anna is the muscles, you are our fearless leader." Selene said it with the famous Lucian smirk "And Amy you might just be what we are looking for, the heart."

Amy blushed, but smiled. She was already making Cahill friends, she got a new cousin to help her, and from Ian's e-mail, she could tell Alexa look like a great person to trust. Amy felt something she hadn't felt in a while, she felt safe

Dan's POV-

Nick (the boy Dan was sharing a room with) introduced him to his twin sister Sophia, a blond girl with brown eyes and Sophia's friend, Stella, a girl with red-brown hair and gray eyes, they were about Dan's age.

Dan feel in love with his suite, it was amazing! Two flat screen TV's, so you could watch a movie and play video games at the same time, he had a huge pile of newly released video game, movie and junk food with two super bouncy beds. And above all his roommate was his age, a Madrigal, had an annoying sister and he loved ninjas almost as much as Dan. They could have been twins if Nick had brown hair.

Nick and Dan played video games until the dinner bell rang. They want to the dining room, Dan saw all of his favorite foods, to Dan this place was heaven, he didn't even care that he was sitting in a table with Natalie Kabra.

Dan saw Alexa enter the dining room with Amy, they went straight to a table with a bunch of girl and started talking, Dan was happy that Amy was having as much fun as him. He decided to ask the question he was dying to ask. "What do you guys know about Alexa?"

"Alexa is the best person to have when you need help, specially Cahill help." Stella said "She helped me and my brother when we needed to find a clue."

"And she helped Ian and I when dad was going to disinherit us." Natalie said "I don't know how, but she convinced him not to disinherit us."

' _Interesting' _Dan thought. " When do we eat?" Dan asked.

"Whenever you want. I'm going right now, wanna come?" Nick offered, and Dan nodded.

When at the buffet, Dan picked his favorite, Triple Cheese Pizza with a side of French fries and orange soda. Nick picked fettuccine affredo pasta with a salad and root bear.

When they got to the table the girls already had their plates.

"How are you guy's rooms?" Nick asked

"Well mine is has a huge closet and poisonous weapons, it's grand, especially that I have Selene as a roommate." Natalie said with a bit of an British accent. Dan knew that Selene was one of Alexa's friends.

"Our room has this super big stereo system and the most colorful wardrobe." Sophia said, she was excited as Stella was. Dan couldn't help but notice that people were paired by braches or that they had something in common.

Alexa came over with a huge smile on her face and sat in between Stella and Natalie "How is everybody doing?" she asked.

"Great." everyone said at once, it was weird for Dan.

"Good, so did you guys find any secret rooms already?" Alexa asked.

"Nope." Sophia answered.

"Not yet." Natalie rephrased, something told Dan she was just as interested in the secret room as he was.

"Would you guys like a clue to one of the rooms?" Alexa asked, there was a weird tune to her voice, almost as if she was itching to tell them.

"Yes!" they said all together, again. But this time louder, so everyone looked at them for a second then turned back to their conversations.

"Okay, here it goes: The secret you seek in over a room who ate." She said it in a riddle kind of voice.

"What?" they all said it together, for the third time.

"We got to stop doing that," Dan said "and are you sure that's right?"

"Yes, now I'll leave you to think about it." Alexa got up and walked to the buffet.

"'Over a room who ate?'" Nick said it to himself.

'_Secret… over… room… ate… BINGO!' _Dan thought.

"Guys I think I got it!" Dan said "Meet me in room one after diner" Dan hurried to the trash can only to see Alexa smile at him, he knew that she was thinking, she was proud of him. He got this, the riddles were always easy and fun to him, but this one seemed more like a test. She was testing him, but for what?

* * *

A/N: Edited by MagicCahill

Sincerly,

LM


	3. Alexa is Back

Chapter 3-

Ian's POV

Ian was very happy to have Alexa back at his side. In the past two years he had hit rock bottom, let himself be brain washed by his parents, was showing fear over his mother and actually started to listen to her! Thank heavens, Alexa snapped him out of it and made him stand up for himself around his parents, who know what he could have done without her? But something still bothered him about Alexa, how was she able to change his father's mind? Ian knows how hard that is to do.

Ian was in deep thought about Alexa, until he bumped into Amy. "I'm sorry." he said while looking deeply into Amy's jade green eyes, his heart skipped a couple of beats _'Keep your cool, keep the rich kid act, she just another girl.' _Ian thought, but another part of him said _'Just a girl? You love her!'_

"I-I-it's my fault, I wasn't l-looking." Amy said with the adorable stutter that Ian loved.

"I was going to play chess, want to come?" Ian invited, he was restraining himself from calling her love, since he knew she hated it.

"Um… S-sure." Amy said, she looked behind her, _'Was someone with her?' _Ian asked himself.

They walked down the hall with an comfortable silence, they stopped in between two doors. One read 'Game room' and the other 'LR', Ian opened the door that read 'Game room'. Inside was a big room with a couple of chairs, board games, chess and checker tables, a huge a TV and video games. They sat at the first chess table, Ian had the white pieces and Amy had the black ones. And they silently began to play.

* * *

Alexa's POV

Alexa and Amy were walking down the hall, when Amy bumped into Ian, Amy and Ian talked for a minute than they started to head for the old game room, which Alexa wondered why they still kept, even though they build a new one. When it seemed that Amy was going to look back at her, Alexa quickly hid in the corner. As they headed to the game room, Alexa remembered why they kept the old game room, it was used as a spy room, she could use it to watch and listen to their conversation.

Alexa quietly walked to the door that read 'LR', which she knew stand for Listening Room, she opened the door, and saw the room was filled of dust, _People must have not used this room for ages' _Alexa thought. She turned on the listening equipment, and turned her head to the screen. She watched as Ian and Amy called out their moves. "You can be really noisy sometimes." A voice said, that Alexa recognized as James's. But still she jumped from her seat.

"James, you scared me half to death." Alexa whispered to him a little annoyed.

"Why don't you let things be?" He asked her.

"If I let things be you wouldn't have a girlfriend." Alexa said to James, and James knew better than to argue with her, so he threw his hands in the air claiming defeat, and left Alexa alone in the LR room.

Alexa went back to snooping, after hearing twenty minutes of watching and hearing chess moves she was about to through in the towel, until she hear something that didn't include the words 'I'll move this to…' " So… how are things?" Ian asked the most boring question ever, which told Alexa how nervous he really was.

"Good, Alexa is really nice." Amy said, without stuttering _'Thanks'_ Alexa mentally replied to Amy's complement.

"Alexa has always been nice, hard to believe she is Lucian." Ian said

"Sounds like you and Alexa were close." Amy said while making a chess move, all Alexa could do was think at that moment was _'Don't tell him about the e-mail' _and _'Why are they talking about me?'_

"She has always been like a big sister to me, always telling me the difference between good and bad." Ian paused while capturing Amy's knight "I guess when she left, I hit rock bottom without her and started to listen to my parents." Amy seemed amazed.

"I've never seen this side of you before." Amy said.

"Alexa is back, everything and everybody starts to change back." Ian said.

"Maybe so." Amy said

"After this game, do you want to go in the garden? It's amazing at night." Ian said.

"Sure," Amy smiled "And by the way, checkmate."

Amy and Ian laughed for almost five minutes, it made Alexa laugh too. After they both stopped, Ian took Amy's hand and they walked out of the room.

Alexa waited before going outside, she was amazed at what they said about her. They reminded her of her and Luca, she smiled and walked out of the LR. She remembered of the fun she used to have before the infiltration, her friends, family, Luca. She wished she had never left them, maybe she could have stop this all from happening, maybe Ian and Natalie wouldn't have given in to their parents, maybe this was all her fault. Alexa blamed herself, she felt a light tear slide from her eye to her check. Alexa felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders, "Are you okay?" Alexa looked at Luca and smiled.

"Yeah, just thinking about the choices I've made." Alexa said, he knew what she meant and he also knew not to question her about it.

"I know something that might cheer you up." Luca said to Alexa while taking her hand and leading her to one of the elevators, they entered and her pressed a couple of buttons and the elevator moved up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, she trusted him fully, but she still she wondered.

"Up." he simply answered her.

When the elevator doors opened, Alexa saw the roof of the building was decorated with twinkle lights, a picnic and two lounge chairs. The sky was clear so you could she thousand of stars. "This is amazing!" Alexa said. "Did you really did this for me?"

Luca sat on the middle of a lounge chair and Alexa sat next to him "Just recreating the last time I saw you." he said, she smiled. "So… why don't we picked up where we left off?" he asked nervously.

Alexa's smiled harder, "And where you that be?" Alexa asked. Of course she remembered, they were sitting in a garden maze, eating a night picnic like this. He leaned in to kiss her, and her phone ringed, it was the call that changed everything, that was the only thing that kept her going for the past two years, that one day she would come back to this. "Could you remind me?"

Luca smiled, he leaned half way and Alexa meet his lips, she could feel the fireworks and she could help herself from thinking _'Luca is a much better kisser than X will ever be'. _The fact that she compared Luca to X made her feel embarrassed. X was just a scam, he never loved her and she knew that she couldn't possibly love him, not like Luca loved her and she loved him.

Just then the light went on and someone yelled "FINALLY!"

Luca and Alexa broke away to see three people with them on the roof top, Selene, the one who yelled, James, the one who was next to Selene and Luca's little sister, Stella. "We came up here to tell you Dan found the secret room, but think you guys will want to be left alone." Stella said, smiling at her brother. "Bye bye now." she pushed Selena and James towards the elevator.

Luca and Alexa couldn't help themselves but to laugh, they had gotten used to the fact that they would never be left alone, Alexa's friends and family would interrupt and so would Luca's sister and fans, at least now they had some privacy. Alexa and Luca leaned back on the lounge chair and watched the stars in the sky.

* * *

A/N: Super thanks to MagicCahill for helping with the editing.

Sincerly,

LM


	4. An Amazing Night

Chapter 4-

Dan's POV-

Dan was standing in front of room eight, Hamilton's room. Dan knew that Hamilton wouldn't care if he went into his room and since Hamilton didn't share his room with anyone, Hamilton's opinion is the only one that mattered. But before he could knock on the door, he noticed a hole on the door frame.

The hole was big enough for Dan to stick his finger through it, so he did. And to Dan's surprise a panel opened next to room eight's door. Dan looked at the inside of the panel, it had a long stairwell.

Dan couldn't decide if he should wait for his friend or just go up the stairs and tell them later. But luckily he didn't have to make that decision, because Stella walked up next to him and said in shock. "Oh my gosh, you found it!"

"That's awesome dude!" Nick said patting Dan on the shoulder.

"And before anyone else did, incredible." Natalie said, to Dan's amazement.

"Well, Alexa's riddle wasn't hard," Dan began to explain. "The riddle said 'over a room who ate' and I noticed that the word 'ate' sounds like the number eight."

"But how did you open the panel?" Sophia asked him.

"I just noticed that that in the doorframe there was a hole and being as curious as I am, I poked my finger into it." Dan pointed at the hole in the door frame. "And the panel door opened."

"Let's find out what's up there." Sophia said excited.

Dan lead the way up the long and dark stairwell. When he finally reached the top, he saw a room filled with old artifacts and books that Dan had seen in Grace's mansion. _'How did these things get here?'_ he asked himself, he remembered Grace's mansion being burned to the ground "How did this get up here?" Dan asked his friends, maybe they knew something he didn't.

"The Madrigals have been busy." Nick said, not hearing Dan's question.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked, mirroring Dan's thoughts..

"Alexa told Luca and me about this once, when your grandma died, the Madrigals brought many of her books and artifacts from Grace's mansion here. I think Alexa mentioned this room was made in Grace's honor." Stella explained.

"But how did they get it up here? The mansion was burned down." Dan asked.

"Before the Holts burned it, the Madrigals already took almost all of these things." Nick explained. _'Maybe he was there.' _Dan thought, Nick was a Madrigal after all.

"This is amazing, we have to tell the others." Stella said.

The five eleven year-olds went down the stairwell and closed the passage way.

"Okay, I'll tell Hamilton and you guys spread the word to everyone you see, tell them to meet here in ten minutes." Dan felt in change when he said that.

They all split up, Dan knocked on Hamilton's door. No answer, so he opened the door, and Dan was surprised- no, shocked to see Hamilton kissing Sinead. Dan couldn't help but to fall on the floor laughing, Sinead and Hamilton broke away. "Dude, what are you doing here?" Hamilton asked Dan, who was on the floor having a laugh attack.

After almost three minutes of Dan laughing, and Sinead and Hamilton blushing, Dan spoke up in between giggles. "I found a secret room above this one."

"Interesting" Sinead said, probably trying to change the fact that she was as red as a tomato. "What did you find?"

"I found some Cahill books and artifacts." Dan said. "Now to the important question, since when have you guys been going out?"

Now Hamilton looked like a tomato too. "Ever since the hunt ended and Sinead move to my hometown because of her brothers, we've been spending a lot of time together." Hamilton explained.

"Oh, cool." Dan said getting a little uncomfortable, and turning to the door. "I'll leave you to it then." Dan smiled and closed the door.

'_Hamilton and Sinead?' _Dan thought. '_What's next? Amy and Ian?_' Dan laughed to himself. '_Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.'_

* * *

Amy's POV-

Amy was amazed at how much Ian had seemed to have changed, _'Alexa is back, everything and everyone changes back.' _Ian's words echoed in Amy's head. _'What else could change?' _Amy asked herself.

Now Ian was pulling Amy towards outside, to the garden. When they were outside Amy saw the dark sky filled with big, bright stars. "This is amazing." Amy spun along the grass a little. "How did you know?"

"Well, I remember how much you liked Alistair's garden, so…" Ian trailed off.

Amy looked up to the roof of the building where there were lots of little lights. "What's going on up there?" she asked Ian.

"I don't know." Ian answered her. Amy sat down on the green grass and looked up to the stars, Ian sat next to her.

They stayed together, watching the stars, until Amy's eyes traveled to Ian's amber brown eyes and Ian and Ian's eyes traveled to Amy's jade green eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, until Ian leaned in but hesitated. Amy was a bit nervous, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to kiss her.

Amy's heart skipped a few beats, while he kissed her and then she kissed him back. It felt amazing- no, much, much more than just amazing, it was incredible. When they broke away for air, they got back to staring at each other's eyes.

At around 10:30 Ian walked Amy back to her room. Amy changed into her pajamas and sat in her bed, she was surprised to see that Alexa wasn't back yet, she was exited to tell Alexa about her day. So Amy decided to pick a book from their in-room library and wait for Alexa to come back.

Amy was unable to keep her mind on the book, it kept traveling off to Ian and how much he changed. While Amy's mind was traveled toward their kiss in the garden, under the stars, the door of the room squeaked open and she heard Alexa's black leather boots enter the room.

"Where have you been? I want to talk about my day, it was amazing!" Amy said.

Amy talked about what happened to her and Ian while Alexa changed into pajama pants and an old hoodie. "But what about you, where were you?"

"I was with Luca on the roof." Alexa said while smiling and biting her lower lip. "Looks like we both had an interesting night."

Alexa got into bed. "Good night." she said.

"Good night, Alexa." Amy said trying to get her attention back to the book she was reading.

* * *

Unknown POV-

"Looks like everything is going back to normal again." I said bitterly. "I thought you said you had that Cahill girl was under control."

"Well, I might have slipped up a little." My coward of a son said.

"'Slipped up'? We don't slip up!" I said with clear anger in my voice. "Your job was to make her trust you, not get beat up by her!"

"I'm sorry father." He crocked.

"Sorry isn't enough, she blow up every research we had!" Now I was just getting annoyed, then I realized something. "But, I'll admit that I underestimated that Lucian girl, she defiantly has something special about her." I gestured for my son to leave, and I stared at the frozen image of the sleeping Alexa Cahill. I started to plot.

* * *

A/N: Edited by MagicCahill.

Sincerly,

LM


	5. AN: Thanks

**A/N: Alright, you guys have convinced me I will keep writing. But I must say, I never expected eight of you guys to answer on the same day I posted the Author Note. I am work as we speak on the new chapters. Which by the way I will post two. Once again, thank you soooooo much!**

**Sincerely,**

**LM**

**Special Thanks to:**

**lovely1227**

**jonahh8ter**

**pomzlovv**

**popcorn lady**

**update**

**hi**

**hey**

**Remember Me**

**A Friend**

**mellamaet**

**EkatrineGirl222 **

**bookgirl39 **

**desiree31 **

**r0si3e**

**candy1027**


	6. A Morning Of Surprises, Part 1

Chapter 5-

Stella's POV-

In the morning, Stella woke up before Sophia. There was a note taped in the inside of their room door. "Looks like Alexa woke up early today." Stella whispered to herself. The note read:

'_Sophia and Stella,_

_Please be at the Lily room at 10:00 pm._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexa'_

The note was written in perfect handwriting. Stella ordered two lattes, one for her and one for when Sophia woke up. She opened the closet door, the clothes were bit too colorful for her, more Sophia's style, she was tempted to go next door and ask Natalie if she could borrow some clothes, but she suppressed the feeling. She sighed and picked a pair of white Capris and a blue tie-dyed shirt with black sandals.

A little while after she'd freshen up, Sophia woke up. "Good morning, sleepy head." Stella said to sleepy Sophia.

"What time is it?" Sophia asked, her voice sluggish with sleep.

"It's 9:07, and we have to be in the Lily room at 10:00." Stella informed her friend. "Where were you last night?"

Sophia had gotten up from her bed and was now drinking her latte. "I was with Dan and Nick in the secret room, until 11:00." she finished her breakfast. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know, Alexa left a note on the door. So, what did you do last night?" Stella asked, she knew her friend thought Dan was cute.

Sophia came out of the bathroom wearing a rainbow dress. "Filing and research." Sophia said.

"Just that?" Stella asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sophia asked, offended.

'Oh, come on you know you like him.' Stella was about to say when she was reminded of what happened last night at dinner.

-Flashback-

Nick and Dan stood up to get there dinner from the buffet. The girls had ordered their food, so it was going to be brought to them. Just as they left the table, Sophia turned to Natalie. "Dan is really cute." Sophia said to Natalie.

"Puh-lease, he is an filthy, annoying, gross, little brat." Natalie said as their food arrived. Stella thanked the staff and turned some of her attention to her taco, and the rest back to the conversion Sophia and Natalie were having.

"So, I can have him?" Sophia asked, pleased.

"Heck no, he's mine!" Natalie said in Stella's surprise, in all her time being friends and designing for her, she never heard Natalie Kabra say the words 'Heck no' in her life. _'She must really like Dan.' _Stella thought to herself.

Natalie was going to say something else, but the boys got back with their dinner.

-End of Flashback-

"Too bad Natalie already has dibs on him." Stella said instead.

"Yeah," Sophia said, with a surprising up beat tune. "Now, we better get to the Lily room." Stella knew she wasn't faking her happiness, because, even for a Janus, she is a really bad actress. Stella checked her watch, it was 9:50 already. Without another word, they walked together out of the room.

Jonah's POV-

_Beeeeeeeep!_ Jonah woke up with a start, just had the worst nightmare he ever had, it was so horrible he couldn't remember what he dreamed about, he only remembered one thing, it was terrible.

The beeping came from his PDA, he looked at it. It was one of those reminders, it read:

'_Hey me,_

_Don't 4get Elena's b-day is 2day'_

He looked at his PDA in shock, how could've this happened? He forgot, again! It was the third time in a row. She barely forgive him for last time. Jonah had trouble remembering a lot of things, but this? But this was the most important day of the year, well, after his birthday of course.

At least this year, maybe he could get Alexa's help. As much as he hated to admit, Alexa was one of his five most needed people in his life. The list was his father, mother, Elena, Alexa and his personal banker.

But before asking Alexa for help, he needed breakfast, clothes that aren't his pajamas and to freshen up. Jonah looked at the bed next to his, _'Looks like Alexa's lil' Romeo, Luca, woke up early.' _Jonah thought and an idea popped into his mind, the perfect present for Elena. He hurried over to his bag and grabbed a copy of his favorite Shakespeare book, the only play that Elena hadn't read yet. He hurried to get ready and in 20 minutes, he was sprinting out his door and towards Elena's room, room two.

On the way he bumped into Alexa. "Where the fire?" she asked him, he stopped running to talk to her.

Jonah was out of breath. "Elena… Birthday… Present." he showed him the book.

She hugged him, and said. "She is going to love it! Congratulations I hear it's the first time in two years."

"Yeah," Jonah said embarrassed.

"Well, go. She is going to be so happy." Alexa said, then she shrieked in excitement.

_'That's new,' _Jonah thought while running to room two. Jonah knocked on the door, a few seconds later Elena came out wearing skinny jeans and a red tank top. As soon as she showed up he hugged her, almost lifting her from the ground and shouting. "Happy birthday!"

She hugged him back, saying. "You remembered." she said, then kissed him the cheek. "Wait, did Alexa help you?"

He looked shocked, but he didn't feel offended, he knew he had been a lousy boyfriend some times, and he almost lost her. "Nope, I remembered and got you a gift." he showed her the book.

Elena's eyes widened, she hugged and kissed him. "I can't believe you found it!" she kissed him again, this time taking her time. "You know how much I love Shakespeare."

This was one of the many reasons he loved her, she was sweet, smart, loved Shakespeare as much as him, she didn't care about his fame and she made him think and do sappy things for her.

"Well, I need to get going. Where are you going for the morning?" she asked him. "I'm going to the Ivy room."

"Umm.. I don't know, I was too excited to give you your present." he said.

She kissed his cheek, started walked down the wall way before saying. "Thanks for the book, I can't wait to read it." she said.

Jonah smiled as he watched his beautiful girlfriend walk down the hallway. _'How did I get so lucky?' _he asked himself, he shook his head. _'What?' _he asked himself again. Then he turned and walked back to his room.

* * *

A/N: Edited, by MagicCahill


	7. A Morning Of Surprises, Part 2

Chapter 6-

Natalie's POV

Natalie was staring out the window, drinking her favorite soil latte. She was thinking many things. The new winter collection Stella was going to make her, how

Alexa got her father to change his mind, how weird she felt when she saw her brother kiss Amy, and how Sophia seemed interested in Dan, her Dan. _'Wait, since when is he mine?' _Natalie asked herself.

It was only 8:10, she had to be in the Snowdrop room at 10:00. She decided to visit Nick and Dan, maybe she could kill a few minutes there. Seeing as her roommate, Selene, had already disappeared from their room before Natalie woke up.

She walked from her room, room six, to Nick and Dan's room, room one. Natalie had heard that room one was filled with newly released video games. No one knew that she loved video games, but she been secretly playing ever since the hunt. It was her favorite hobby when she couldn't go shopping.

Natalie knocked on the door, no response. She opened the door and saw Nick and Dan playing the game she had been dying to play, Ninja Wars 500. Natalie couldn't help but to let out a high-pitched and long shriek. Dan and Nick jumped in surprise, they turned around. "Is that Ninja Wars 500?" she asked the surprised boys. "Can I play?"

"S-sure?" Nick said, but it ended up sounding like a question. Natalie took a sit next to where Dan was sitting, while Dan changed the game to three-mode.

"Do you know how to play?" Dan teased her while giving her a controller.

"Of course I do Daniel." Natalie said.

"It's Dan, call me Dan." he said, annoyed.

"Fine, Danie- Dani-" Natalie struggled. "It might take some getting used to." she said while killing an enemy ninja.

After an hour of playing, Natalie had beaten the high score of the game, Dan's high score. She was cheering while Dan and Nick looked at the screen in disbelieve. "How- How… did you do that?" Dan asked.

"I played video games when I couldn't go shopping on the hunt." Natalie explained. "And, it's perfect for getting my anger out."

Dan stared at her in shock, while Natalie checked her watch, it was 9:50. "I better get going, where are you guys?" she asked while heading for the door.

"I'm going to the Lily room and Dan is going to the Snowdrop room." Nick said while Dan turned off the video game system.

Without paying attention to what Nick said, she Natalie left the room, and headed to the Snowdrop room.

James's POV-

James heard footsteps and he opened his eyes. He saw Selene, his girlfriend, tape a note on the inside of his room door. She looks at him and notices his eyes are open, she walks toward him. Selene kisses his forehead and whispers into his ear. "Go back to sleep." he obeys and closes his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, she was gone and it was 8:30. He walked to the door and read the note:

'_James and Ian,_

_Ian please be at the Snowdrop room and James please be at the Sunflower room at 10:00._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexa (hugs and kisses from Amy and Selene.)'_

'_Looks like Ian got himself a girl.' James thought, and chuckled._

James went to the phone and ordered Ian and himself some breakfast. When the food arrived, at 8:45. Ian was awake and James was questioning him about the note that Selene left, from Alexa.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girl?" James asked.

"Because I didn't have one until last night." Ian said while he was eating his breakfast.

"Last night, huh?" James said with a mocking smile.

"Not what you think," Ian said defensive. "I was back in the room by 10:32, and you know it."

"I'm just messing with you mate." James said while finishing his breakfast. "Tell me about her."

Ian smiled and told him about her adorable stutter, her beautiful smile, how sweet, smart and funny she is. Everything from her jade green eyes to her red copper hair. How excited she got over old books, he amazing smile, how beautiful her face looked under the moon light and how much she loved gardens. He talked about her from 9:00 until 9:30.

"Sounds to me like someone is in love." James teased.

"Well, I lost her in the clue hunt, she is finally giving me a second chance and I'm not messing that up." Ian said.

James smiled, he remembered how he felt when he started to date Selene, he felt the same way Ian was feeling right now. James mind traveled to Selene and how much he loved her.

He must have spaced out, because a moment later, Ian was snapping his finger on front of James eyes. "Wh-what?" James said while snapping out of his thoughts.

"Where do you space out to?" Ian asked.

"Nowhere," James checked his watch, it was 9:40."We better go." he moved towards the door.

The two British boys walked out the door. James headed towards the Sunflower room, while Ian headed towards the Snowdrop room.

-Phone conversation between Fiske Cahill and Alexa Cahill/Kabra-

Call made at 9:30, call ended at 9:35.

Alexa: Hey Fiske.

Fiske: Hello Alexa, how is the reunion going?

Alexa: Good, how's Nellie's tanning?

Fiske: She is happily taking down our best operatives.

Alexa: (laughter) That's good.

Fiske: How are Dan and Amy?

Alexa: Last night Amy had a date with Ian, she was shocked at how much he changed, and Dan became good friends with Nick and yesterday he found the Grace's secret room.

Fiske: I take it everything else is going as planned.

Alexa: Yes, Amy and Dan did a great job, same as I had done and they are less dangerous than I am.

Fiske: You are not dangerous, you are learning to control it.

Alexa: Fiske, we both know it's only growing worst by every day, ever since that day. I need the world to survive without me, Amy and Dan have done a great job. I think they should replace me, if I get out of control.

Fiske: You have work fearlessly since you were five years-old. Why do you have fear now?

Alexa: Because now I have something to lose again.

(A pause in the conversation)

Alexa: Fiske, I have to go. It's time for Amy to find the truth about me.

Fiske: This conversation is not over yet.

Alexa: I know.

-Conversation Ends-

* * *

A/N: Cliffy? I know, but there the next chapter that will help you understand.

P.S. Edited by MagicCahill


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 7-

The Lily Room-

Nick's POV-

When Nick arrived in the Lily Room he saw his sister Sophia, and his best-friend-that-was-a-girl, Stella. "What are we doing?" he asked from the door way.

"We don't know." His sister, Sophia said.

Nick walked toward the two girls, they were sitting on the couch talking. When he fully entered the room, the door closed and a voice came from somewhere, and explained that in order to show that Nick had a Janus part, he was going to help Stella and Sophia with their winter fashion collection. "Good luck guys. By the way Natalie can't wait to see the fashion line." Alexa's voice came at the end.

"Let's get to work," Nick said placing his arms around Sophia's and Stella's shoulder, like he usually did. "This is going to be fun." he said sarcastically and he unintentionally brought Stella closer to him. That made her blush slightly, he never saw her blush before. He was in such deep thought about her blond copper, curly hair and her brown eyes, that he didn't notice his sister grab the his arm her and drop it.

"Hey Romeo," Sophia said. "Are you going to help or just stare at the master mind?" That caused him to blush and retrieve his arm from Stella's shoulder.

'_What could Dan be doing right now?' _Nick asked himself trying to get his mind off Stella. _'I bet his having more luck than I am.' _

The Snowdrop Room-

Dan's POV-

After having his butt kicked by Natalie in Ninja Wars 500, he didn't want to see her again until he got a re-match. What could he say, he was a sore loser.

He walked into in to the Snowdrop room, he saw Ian and Jonah talking. _'Great, I'm staying in a room with a Cobra' _Dan thought. _'At least Jonah is here too.' _Dan tried to cheer himself up. But no amount of cheering up was going to be enough after he saw Natalie Kabra enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Natalie and Dan said at the same time.

Ian and Jonah looked up from their conversation just as the door closed and a voice came from somewhere explaining that they were confined to that room until lunch. Meanwhile they could use the computers, read or play video games. "Have fun!" Alexa's voice said at the end.

"So, we're stuck in this room, with each other, for two hours?" Dan asked.

"Yes, Dan." Natalie said with a sigh.

"Since when do you call him Dan, and not Daniel?" Ian asked in shock.

"Since this morning, when I beat him in a video game." she said while looking at the game system. "Want a re-match?" she asked Dan.

Dan grabbed the other controller. "Bring it on, Cobra." he said while Ian and Jonah stared in disbelieve.

"Natalie, since when do you play video games?" Ian asked.

"Since when so you kiss Amy Cahill?" Natalie said without taking her eyes off the screen, everyone's mouths opened and everyone's eyes were on her.

"What?" Jonah was the first boy to get over the shock.

"Amy and I… kissed… last night." Ian said blushing.

That cause Dan to drop his controller and Natalie to kill Dan's character. "Whoa, Whoa, wait." Dan began. "I find a secret room last night, and I find Hamilton and Sinead had been dating. This morning Natalie kicked my butt at a video game and now I find out that the Cobra kissed my sister last night?" Dan asked with a mixture of amazement, happiness, surprised and kinda grossed out.

Everyone stared at each other in complete shock, what would happened next?

The Sunflower Room-

Anna's POV-

Anna was the first to get to the sunflower room, Alexa had already told her what the Sunflower room would be doing. Mostly this whole thing was a plot to make the others occupied while Alexa told Amy the truth about her.

The least Anna could do is go along with it, she didn't want to see Amy's reaction. But there was a reason why she wanted to be in the Sunflower room.

Anna sat on the first computer she found, she logged in with her usual screen name, Bear Teser Kanlan, an anagram for her name, she didn't want anyone to know that she was- _beeeep_. Dragon Start: Ed Ling, signed in. _'Right on time.' _Anna thought, Dragon Start: Ed Ling was yet another anagram, they had been secretly dating for three months now, and no one has figured it out yet. Her brother was too busy leading the Tomas branch, his brother was recovering from surgery and his sister is in a relationship with another Tomas.

It was perfect for the both of them. Anna and Dragon Start: Ed Ling talked for a while, until a voice came from behind her. "Who are you talking to?" Anna jumped and hit her knees on the computer desk, she turned to the see Sinead behind her.

Anna resisted for a moment, but answered her question. "Dragon Start: Ed Ling." she hopped Sinead wouldn't remember the name, or that Hamilton would show up and distracted Sinead.

"Cool," Sinead said, and headed for the couch, Anna sighed in relief. But she sighed to early. "Wait, are you Bear Teser Kanlan?" Sinead asked.

Anna silently nodded, mentally crossing her fingers that her screen name wouldn't ring a bell. Sinead's eyes widened, she jumped from the couch and practically skipped towards Anna. "No way, no way! You are the girl that my brother has been dating." Sinead said in excitement.

Anna cursed in her head, after sneaking around, coded messages, secret meetings, and everything, Sinead figured it out. Anna was about to nod but she was interrupted by her long childhood friend, Hamilton. "You are what?" he asked.

After Sinead explained to her boyfriend that Bear Teser Kanlan was Anna Kleister plus her branch mascot, and that Dragon Start: Ed Ling was Ted Starling plus his branch mascot. James and Luca had arrived and the door closed itself. A voice came from somewhere and explained what Anna already knew, they would be doing a scavenger hunt. "Have fun." Alexa's voice said at the end.

Five packets of one hundred questions, sat on the coffee table. Sinead grabbed the first packet and looked at the questions, she had a puzzled look in her face.

"What kind of questions are this?" she asked as she read some the questions. "'Where is Waldo?' 'Who killed Inigo Montoya's father?' 'What is Perry the Platypus up to?' And how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie pop?'" Sinead read on.

_'This is going to be fun._' Anna said to herself.

The Ivy Room-

Alexa's POV-

Alexa had met with Selene and Elena in the Ivy room. After the phone call with Fiske, she was getting cold feet, she was worried. This wasn't like telling her best friends, Luca, Natalie, and Ian, who had known her for almost all her life. She only knew Amy for a day. Her friends knew that there was good in her, not just that stupid formula she drank ten years ago.

Alexa was pacing back and forth, she could feel Selene and Elena's eyes on her. They were worried about Alexa, they probably had never seen this side of her before.

When Amy walked into the room, Alexa couldn't help but hug her. "I have to tell you something." Alexa said leading Amy toward the couch where Selene and Elena were already sitting on.

Amy nodded, Alexa took a deep breath and started to tell her biggest, deepest, darkest secret. "Okay, remember Gideon formula and if anyone drank the full formula they would be the most powerful person on earth?" she said

"Yeah, Dan and me got all the thirty-nine clues." Am said.

"Well, I'm not allowed to tell you why or anything but this, W-when I was young I drank Gideon's full formula." Alexa said and flinched, fearing Amy's reaction.

"That is… That's amazing." Amy said, Alexa expected that from Dan, but not Amy. "So, you do everything the other branches do?"

"Yes, kinda, that's why the Madrigals sent me to meet with other branch leaders." Alexa said. "But drinking the serum has a down side, if I get too angry at someone or if something happens and I'm not completely in control of myself, I might, well, kill people." Alexa said.

"Have you already told Dan?" Amy asked.

"I'm telling him after lunch." Alexa said.

"Can I be in the room when you tell him?" Amy asked again.

"Of course." Alexa said.

Alexa, Elena and Selene spent two hours telling Amy of the things they done, things they've seen and people you can trust that are Cahills. Alexa felt better now that Amy knew the truth, now all was left was telling Dan and then everyone else in the building.

* * *

A/N: I have writers block, but this is not the end, I'll be back.

P.S. Edited by MagicCahill


	9. AN: One Moment

**Sorry that the updates aren't coming, but I have writer's block on how to end this story, and I'm kinda busy writing my House Of Anubis stories. Update's might be delayed, but feel free to give me some ideas. But remeber, I will keep writing, so no worries, this is not the end! I will write an ending to this story. **

**Until I get over my writer's block,**

**LM **


	10. Dare to Tell the Truth

Chapter 8-

It was a rainy afternoon in New York, the eighteen kids were huddled together in the living room, close to the fire place. The weather had been rainy since Alexa told Amy and Dan the truth two days ago. The waiters of the building had brought them hot chocolate and cookies, which Nick and Dan ate most of. And to make things worse, the power went out and all they had to entertain themselves was each other, the fire of the fire place and the light of the candles.

"Okay, I have had it!" Natalie screamed as she stood up from the couch she was sitting in.

"Wow, Natalie relax." Dan said.

"Relax, relax?" she asked Dan with a warning tone in her voice. "We can't do anything!"

"There is one thing we could do," Selene said with the Lucian trademark smirk.

"Like…?" Elena asked her friend from the other side of the room.

"Like truth or dare." Selene said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" James asked next from next to her. Selene gave him a 'why not look' that wasn't visible to most people in the room. "We are Cahills." he answered her look.

"Which makes it all the better." Natalie said.

"Okay, who wants to start?" Alexa said for everybody.

"I will." Sinead said, everyone nodded. "Okay. Dan, truth or dare."

Dan thought about it for a second and said. "Dare, I'm no chicken."

Sinead smiled, which worried Dan. "I dare you to prank call Hamilton's dad and say that you are in love with one of his daughters."

"WHAT?" Dan and Natalie stood up and said it the same time. Natalie sat back down, silently thanking the storm that no one was able to see how much she was blushing.

Dan got his phone out and called Eisenhower. (Eisenhower= E, Dan= D)

E: Hello?

D: Hey, this is Dan and all I wanted to say is that I'm love with your daughter.

E: (says confused and angry) Which one?

D: uhh… (hangs up)

"Happy?" Dan asks Sinead, who is laughing with everyone.

"Dude, my dad is probably going to kill you." Hamilton said.

"Nick, truth or dare?" Dan asked.

"Dare." Nick said without a single thought, which was a stupid thing to do when you are dealing with Dan.

"I dare you to kiss Stella." Dan said, immediately Nick regretted choosing dare and telling Dan that he had a small crush on Stella.

"Dude, you are so going to pay for this later." Nick said getting up and walking towards where Stella, Sophia and Natalie were sitting. Stella stood up, allowing him to kiss her.

Surprised that she let him kiss her, he cupped her face giving her a soft and short kiss that last on the grand total of five seconds. Nick slowly walked back to his seat.

"Okay." Nick said, choosing his victim. "Natalie, truth or dare?"

"I'm afraid what you'll make me do, so truth." Natalie said.

"Perfect." Nick whispered loud enough for only Dan to hear. "Why did you get worried when Dan got his dare?" he asked her.

"What? I wasn't worried." Natalie said nervously.

"Stop staling and answer the question." Ian said.

"Fine, it was because I have a… " Natalie mumbles the last part.

"What was that?" Dan asked.

"I have a…. " Natalie mumbles again.

"Didn't catch that." Dan mocked her.

"I have a crush on you, OKAY!" Natalie said very angry and ten times more embarrassed.

Everyone stared at her in shock., Dan was the first one to break out of the shock. "Really?" he asked in disbelief that a Cobra would like him.

"Yes, yes I do." Natalie said in discontent. "Now, dear brother, truth or dare?" she turned to Ian.

"Considering you're in a rage, I pick truth." Ian said.

"Chicken." Dan whispered.

"What was that?" Nick asked Dan, trying to get him back for his dare.

"Nothing." Dan said.

"Tell your girlfriend why your ex-girlfriend broke up with you." Natalie said.

"Now that's low." Ian said.

"Just do it, she deserves to know." Natalie said.

"Fine. Amy, my ex-girlfriend broke up with me because of my mother and father treated them." Ian said.

Amy looked worried. "No worries." Alexa said. "You are my cousin and if Vikram messes with you, he messes with me, and he doesn't want that."

"And why exactly wouldn't he want that?" Ian asked her.

"I have my reasons." Alexa said, ending the subject.

"Truth or dare?" Ian asked.

"Truth." Alexa said

"How did you get my dad not to disinherit us?" Ian asked.

Alexa closed her eyes. "It's a very long story to tell, but he did it because I told him something about your mom that changed everything." Alexa said.

"What did you tell him?" Natalie asked.

"I told him that she treated you guys with a gun and that broke your agreement, and I also said that she is a Vesper." Alexa said.

The room was filled with questions, "Isabel is a Vesper?" "Really?" and "What agreement?". "Guys!" Elena said quieting the room.

"Yes, Isabel is a Vesper, half a Vesper and half a Cahill." Alexa said, the room filled with gasps. "The agreement was one that I made a long time ago with Vikram, I would continue to visit him if Ian and Natalie would be kept safe from Isabel. And Isabel took advantage of the time I was in the Vesper stronghold and broke the agreement."

"Why would you do that?" Natalie asked.

"Because you two were like siblings to me." Alexa said. "Any way, Jonah, truth or dare?"

"Um… dare." Jonah said.

"I dare you to tell me what was your biggest embarrassment." Alexa said.

"I guess it was when I forgot I had an interview at my house and I was dancing around my house in my underwear, the reporters tape it. It took a lot of bribing to get it erased." Jonah said. Everyone started to laugh.

After everyone stopped laughing, the lights came back on. "Looks like Jonah's embarrassing story turned the lights back on." Amy said.

"Guys, it's almost eleven o'clock, we better get going to bed." Elena said.

"Good idea." Jonah agreed, hopping everyone would forget his embarrassing story. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" he asked Alexa.

"Whatever you guys want to do." Alexa said, walking out of the living room with Luca.

After everyone left, leaving only Natalie and Dan behind. "Do you really have a crush on me?" he asked her for the tenth time since they've been alone.

"I've answered that question ten times, the answer isn't going to change." she said to him.

"Good." Dan said in Natalie's surprise.

"Why?" Natalie said.

"Because I kinda like you too." Dan said.

"Really?" Natalie said. "I thought you never fall for a Cobra, like your sister."

"Well, me and Amy do have the same blood." Dan said.

"True, and I'm glad." Natalie said.

"Wanna watch a movie tomorrow?" Dan asked.

"I'd love to." Natalie said.

With that cleared up, both eleven year-olds went back to their rooms for a nice night of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, editing by MagicCahill. Don't forget to review.**

**Sincerly,**

**LM**


	11. And They Will Rise Again

Just the Beginning-

Chapter 9: And They Will Rise Again

Alexa's POV

_Seattle, US, 4:00 a.m., Pacific Time Zone_

Two years after the get together in New York, Alexa was doing her best to keep in touch with Amy, Dan, Ian and Natalie, but she felt she couldn't be very intimate with them and pretend she had been with them for the three year when they needed her the most. And there was the fact that after the get together Ian and Amy were acting like nothing happened. Amy started to date this guy, Evan, from her school.

Alexa was in her apartment in Seattle, the apartment her parents owned before they died and Alexa inherited, Vikram had done his best to keep the apartment in good shape. Alexa was going over a few Vesper channels where news never traveled fast -not even after she betryed them two years ago- to try and figure out what their next step was, when she stumbled on an encrypted massages from Jasper Wyoming's house, the massages had pictures, pictures of Phoenix, Amy and Dan, and Alistair.

The code was cracked in record time for Alexa, after looking at a couple other documents, Alexa figured the Vespers next move, and she knew she had to act quickly. Alexa grabbed a few weapons she knew she be needing, a jacket with Israeli money, her passport and her international phone to call the Russian head quarters, she needed the fastest way to Tel Aviv, Israel, and the fastest way would be the shark.

Someone picked up her call, but she didn't give them time to speak. "Get me NRR. Now." Alexa commanded. "This is Alexa Kabra." Alexa had to use the Kabra name in the Lucian territory, and for emergencies.

"Hello." The daughter of the grand Russian duchess Anastasia said answering the phone. "Alexa, how are you?"

"I don't have time to talk right now; I need the fastest thing you got to take me to Tel Aviv." Alexa said. "The Vespers are plotting a kidnapping."

"I'm sending the shark." NRR said. Alexa thought she would pester on who the Vesper are, but then again, she was her grandmother's friends.

"Thank you." Alexa said breathing a sigh of relief.

She checked her watch and calculated the Israel time zone, it would be two in the afternoon there, flying from Russia to the US by shark would take about half an hour, and then a flight to Israel would take about an hour, landing her in Tel Aviv in about an hour later, and the assault would start at three forty-two, but sometimes Vespers changed the time of their hits, Alexa would have only a few minutes to find and get Alistair and the Starling boys out safely, it sounded impossible to be done, but Alexa had to try. Alexa kicked herself for not looking at those documents earlier.

The shock hit her, what if the Vespers had multiple targets? Those were 101 procedures of tactics to take your enemy down that she studied when she was with the Vespers themselves, Alexa had to tell someone so they could get this check out. Alexa picked up her phone and dialed Fiske's, nothing. She tried Nellie's, but she remembered she went to France and didn't have an international phone. She tried McIntyre, finally, an answer. "William McIntyre talking, who is this?" the deep voice of McIntyre said, he sounded like he was up at four in the morning every day. In normal times Alexa would have rolled her eyes annoyed that he didn't bother to check his caller ID that Alexa knew he had, but this weren't normal times.

"William, it's Alexa, I got a tip off that there is going to be a kidnapping on the name of the Vespers today, there might be more." Alexa said while McIntyre listened to her already checking up on the Madrigal's in the area. "It will be done at three forty-two Israeli time zone, it's were I'm going today."

"How in Grace's name are you going to get to Israel today and at that time?" he asked.

"I'm going by Shark." Alexa said. "Don't just check up on the Madrigals, but on the other branch agents, remember, they want to break the Cahill, those people they kidnap today, might be a bargaining chip."

"Noted." McIntyre said.

"Good, now I have a shark to catch." Alexa said getting ready to hang up.

"Be carefully." McIntyre said.

"I can't do that." Alexa said hanging up, grabbing her backpack filled with dangerous weapons and walked out of her house, double locking the door and putting the alarm on. She walked up the stairs to the roof of her building, thanking her parents for choosing an apartment in a disclosed location. Alexa could see the fastest helicopter on earth reach her apartment building.

Alexa literally jumped inside the helicopter, not wanting to a waste a minute. "Welcome aboard Alexa." NRR said from her Russia location just as Alexa landed on the helicopter and started to head to Israel.

"Good to be aboard." Alexa said back, finding herself a sit for the next agonizing hour of blaming herself if she failed at saving her friends.

Ned's POV

_Tel Aviv, Israel, 3:43 p.m., Israel Standard Time Zone_

Ned was running, he couldn't stop there was a Vesper running after him. Ned just hoped he wouldn't get one of his headaches, he had to find a save place to call William McIntyre. Ned couldn't bring himself to think of his brother and Alistair who now would be in the hands of their kidnappers.

After taking a few turns, Ned found himself in an alley like street, the buildings were low, and a good tactic if Ned needed to get away if that street was a dead-end. But as far as Ned went into the street, the taller the building became and soon he to a dead-end, his Vesper tail was getting closer, Ned tried his best to think of a way out, and what he didn't want to happen, happened, he got a head bursting headache that brought Ned to his knees.

Just as his tail approached him, a new figure jumped down from one of the buildings, landing on its feet, and standing between Ned and the Vesper. Ned didn't know if the stranger would be of help or not, but Ned was busy with the waves of pain.

Alexa's POV

Alexa had arrived to late, when she reached the scene were the Vesper agents had Alistair and Ted, Alexa knew it was too late, she couldn't just charge in head first into the Vespers, no matter how much her instincts told her other wise.

As Alexa was watching Alistair and Ted get kidnapped, she sank to her knees in angst, she was there, but she couldn't do anything, and then a thought came to mind, where is Ned?

Alexa saw Ned running away from one of the Vespers into a street, from were Alexa could see the street was a dead end. Maybe Alexa's mission wouldn't be such a failure if she could just save Ned from that one Vesper, Alexa ran and jumped from building to building as fast as she could, she knew Ned was prone to have one of his headaches from all this running. For once in the eight year she had drunk Gideon's serum Alexa was thankful for it, it had given her faster speed she needed to catch up with Ned and his follower.

She had caught up with the Vesper, but Ned was almost to the dead end when he had his headache, Alexa saw his fall to his knees in great pain, all she could think was; Hang on, I'm coming.

Just as the Vesper caught up with Ned, Alexa jumped down in the middle, thankful for the serum once again that she had landed on her feet.

"Why is it that every time we meet your jumping down from buildings?" A cold and very familiar voice said.

"Maybe for the same reason why every time you meet me I'm on a mission for the Cahills." Alexa said angrily to her ex-vesper boyfriend, X.

X gave Alexa a cold chuckle. "It amazes me to see that no matter what, you will always think of the best come backs." He said. "Now get out of the way." He tried to push Alexa aside, but Alexa stood her ground.

"I'm not letting you take him." Alexa said with a stern voice.

X pushed Alexa her down; she fell to the ground. "That's not an option." He said advancing towards Ned, who was still on pain, but Alexa took X's feet from under him.

"I'm making it one." Alexa said, she stood up, same time he did. "Hey, X, I found another thing in common with our encounters." She said.

"And what is that?" he asked her with a smug smirk.

"I'm always knocking you out in the end." She said as she kicked him in the face, hard. With X out of the way, Alexa walked up to Ned. "Ned, it's Alexa." She said knowing he probably couldn't see her clearly. "Are you okay? Anything I can do?" she asked him kneeling in front of him.

Ned shook his head. "I'm fine now." He said, but he defiantly didn't sound fine.

"Okay, just sit down and wait a minute." Alexa said. She grabbed her phone, some rope and handcuffs from her bag. Alexa waked over to X's knocked out body, handcuffed his hands together and tied him up. They kidnapped Cahill agents, and Alexa kidnaps the leader's only son. Alexa picked up her phone and gave NRR her location. "Can you stand?" Alexa asked Ned, he nodded.

In a few seconds the Shark was flying above them, a rope latter was thorough down, normally the helicopter would land, but they didn't have time. Ned motioned for him to go on first. When Ned was being pulled up, Alexa grabbed X and her grappling hook that she had replaced the hook with a strong magnet, she shot at the Shark's feet, the magnet wrapped around the feet and she boosted herself up, along with X.

Alexa and Ned got on the helicopter and took their sits, Alexa dropped X behind her sit. "The mission?" Natalya asked.

"Not a success or fail, but Ned needs to rest and I have to get X ready for heavy questioning after McIntyre pulls the list for the kidnapped agents." Alexa said.

"Back to Seattle then?" Natalya asked.

"Please," Alexa said.

Have way trough their trip X started to grumbled, he was almost coming to, so Alexa hit him with a sleeping dart and he went back to sleep for two more hours. Ned slept the whole way while Alexa just looked out the window; she never could sleep when she was airborne.

They arrived at Alexa's apartment building at around seven AM, Alexa was glad that all the hallways to her apartment were empty, because explaining why a fifteen year-old girl, who lives alone, walks to her apartment with a boy following her and dragging another boy handcuffed and tied up would be hard to explain to the neighbors.

Ned and Alexa walked inside Alexa's two story apartment. "You probably need some rest the guest bedroom is upstairs first door on the right, I'll be down here if you need anything." Alexa said.

Ned started to walk up the stairs, when he turned to Alexa. "What about my brother and Alistair?" He asked.

"I'll try my best to find them, and X-" Alexa said kicking the sleeping boy lightly. "-is going to help us, he liking it or not." Ned nodded and walked up the stairs.

Alexa dragged X to her office, it was her father's, he was a smart man that took little after his brother, and he had a sound-booth-like cell made completely of four inch bullet and shatter proof glass made into his office. Viktor's office was big, Alexa never even dared to re-arrange the furniture or any aspect of her father's office, the office had two work tables that stood in opposite sides vertically, her parent's tables, three bookshelves stocked from top to bottom with books from their family history. An office couch stood near the bookshelves and a fireplace near her mother's table.

Alexa untied him, but she left the handcuffs on, she put him the glass cell and locked the door that was finger print sensitive, for safety purposes, so if Alexa was inside she could unlock the door. Alexa went over to her father's table, time to get X ready for questioning, she grabbed a remote and searched for the right button.

X's POV-

_Seattle, US, 7:04 a.m., Pacific Time Zone_

X was waking up from a dreamless sleep, when he heard sounds that blow his eardrums out. He stood up fast with his ears covered, taking in his surroundings, he was in a glass cell with only a mattress, pillow, blanket, a bench and a small door across from the mattress. X looked at the other wall of his cell, he saw Alexa look at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Alexa, get me out of here." X commanded her.

"You are in no position to make any demands." Alexa told him keeping smirk on her face. X hit the glass wall trying to break it, but it was like hitting a brick wall. "Don't even try, it's four inches of bullet and shatter proof glass." She told him.

"You're enjoying this." He said crossing his arms and leaning back on the glass wall.

Alexa walked over to the cell, with the remote in hand. "Of course I am what's better than torturing your ex-vesper-boyfriend?" She asked no one in particular.

X looked at her. "When did we brake up?" he asked sounding serious, but Alexa took it as a joke.

"I think I made that clear when I hit you with that backpack." Alexa said. X just shrugged. "Anyway, you should get ready; we're flying to Attleboro this afternoon. There you're going to met some very pissed off Cahills who'll want revenge on you and your family." She said.

"I'm sure your family will love me, darling." He said skeptically.

"You better hope, because two of those kids are Isabel's." She said.

"Kabra?" he asked, Alexa nodded, X paled a little. "With you there to protect me, I'm not worried."

Alexa looked at him. "Who says I'll be protecting you? Because if you've taken anyone I care about, I'll be just as worst." She said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. But if you review I'll send you the beginning for the next chapter.**


	12. The Aftermath

Just the Beginning-

Chapter 10- The Aftermath

Alexa's POV

Everyone seemed to be really shook up. Amy and Dan called the meeting in Attleboro. Alexa got a list of names of the kidnapped Cahills, she was glad there were only seven names on the list, but the names themselves made Alexa want to kill X the second she read them, but she didn't they needed him. Vesper One might not like his son, but he won't be embarrassed, especially not by Alexa.

They arrived at Grace's estate, now owned by Dan and Amy, at noon. Ned looked a little better than when Alexa had saved him this morning, X had been under Alexa's watchful eyes during the whole flight and drive to Attleboro, since they couldn't have him handcuffed in public. _Thank God for the Madrigal private jet and contacts. _Alexa said to herself.

Alexa was one of the first to arrive. She meet Amy and Dan with Sinead and McIntyre in the living room. At the sight of her brother she came running to give him a hug, the siblings hugged crying for the lost of their triplet, Mr. McIntyre lead the siblings to a private room. Alexa walked into the room with a hard hand on X's shoulder.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Alexa asked, she knew the Vespers tried to kidnap them too. And now their guardians were in God knows where held hostages by Vespers.

Amy looked up while Dan kept staring at the phone at his hand. Alexa knew body language, but she didn't needed it to tell her cousins where everything but okay. She didn't even dare to look at X, she just motioned for him to stay, she knew he would she had implanted a chip on him that if he did something she didn't like he would suffer. She walked to her cousins and sat down next to them.

"I'll find them, I promise you we will." she said. "The Vespers have done a lot of things, but this is worst by far." she looked at X when she said it, he looked at the floor. "Has the Vespers made contact?"

Dan showed Alexa the phone in his hand. "This came when we got home." he said.

"It's from someone calling himself Vesper One." Amy said. Alexa looked up at X again, this time he looked at her with an expression that said what-did-you-expect? Alexa looked at the message on the screen.

**Greetings, Amy and Dan Cahill.**

**I'd hope to meet you in person but perhaps it's better this way.**

**Congratulations on your escape from my team. Interesting that Dan chose not to use the lighter. A fundamental difference between him and me. Nevertheless, you have proven yourselves worthy of the task I now present you**

**After you succeed, I will release Reagan Holt, Phoenix Wizard, Natalie Kabra, Ted Starling, Alistair Oh, Nellie Gomez, and your dear Uncle Fiske. Until then, they will remain with me as a guarantee of your cooperation.**

**If you do not arrive in Florence, Italy, by tomorrow morning, one Cahill will die. If my instructions are not followed to the letter, one Cahill will die. We hold only seven. You do the Math.**

**You will hear from me upon your arrival in Florence. Have a pleasant journey.**

**Vesper One**

"That sounds like dad to me." a voice broke Alexa out of her the anger she was feeling after she read the text. Alexa turned to face X, he had his usual ignorant smirk. _People might die, people that have families that loved them, and wall he can do is gave me his stupid smirk? I want to punch him so much._ Alexa said to herself, her fists were clenched the couch like her life depended on it, because X's life _did_ depend on it. _Stupid Serum._ Alexa said trying to control herself from killing a possible asset to finding her family members.

"Your _dad_?" Dan asked bringing Alexa out of her anger management problem.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, there was fear in her voice as she clenched Dan closer to her with one hand and Alexa's arm with the other.

"Oh, you probably won't remember me, but I'm the one who grabbed you at the airport two years ago in New York." X said like kidnapping people wasn't a major felony and that he did it every day, well, the latter is probably because he did.

Amy and Dan looked at Alexa with a mixture of betrayal, fear, interest and curiosity. "He's not going to hurt you." Alexa said. They relaxed.

"Wait a minute, didn't you say you dated the Vesper leader's son once?" Dan asked.

X smiled. Alexa gave Dan a look that said I-going-to-kill-you. "So, you've been talking about me?" X said with a mocking grin.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Well I needed an explanation for why I enjoyed kicking your butt so much." Alexa said.

"Admitted you still love me." he said.

"Ha, I never said I loved you because I never did." she said.

"Wow, darling. Never is a strong word, are you sure you want to use it to deny the obvious feelings you still harbor for me?"

"One, I'm not in denial, I NEVER loved you. Two, I have a boyfriend who I actually have feeling that don't involve me barfing."

There was a silence, Alexa was happy she won the verbal war between her and X. But X was disappointed. The silent lasted longer, Alexa finally acknowledged that Amy and Dan were still in the room.

"You have a boyfriend?" X asked quietly.

"Yes." Alexa said.

More silence. Until Amy spoke up. "What's his name?" Amy asked afraid to actually talk to him.

"X." Alexa said.

"What does the X stand for?" Dan asked X.

X looked at Dan and smirked. "That's another story for some other time, kid."

"It's his Vesper agent letter." Alexa explained.

"You ruined the mystery." X whined.

"You'll get over it." Alexa said.

"If X is your agent letter, then what's your real name?" Dan asked.

"It's-" Alexa began but X cut her off.

"Alexa! The kid already knows what to call me, he doesn't need to know my real name. Let me keep at least one shred of mystery between us." X pleaded.

"Fine." Alexa said.

"Wait!" Amy said. "We could use his name to find his dad."

Alexa and X looked at each other and laughed. Dan and Amy looked at the two puzzled. "If my father were to give me his last name he wouldn't call himself Vesper One." X said.

"Vesper One doesn't even trusts his own son with his own name." Alexa said. "The guy is paranoid."

"Ditto." X said. "I don't even know what he looks like."

"Than why do we need him?" Dan asked.

"Because Vesper One might not like his son." Alexa said only to be interrupted by X again.

"Hey." X said in protest.

"Shut up, you know it's true." Alexa said. "Vesper One might not trust his son, but he wouldn't want the embarrassment to have me beat his own son, again."

"Hey, you had a weapon, I had nothing." X said.

"I had a backpack, and last time I checked, you didn't need a weapon to stop me." Alexa said.

"The bump I had on the back of my head for three weeks would beg to differ." he said.

"What ever helps you sleep at night." she said.

"Is it always this way with you two?" Amy asked.

"No- Well, yes." Alexa said.

The argument between X and Alexa would have continued but Amy and Dan were saved by the bell, the door bell that is. Alexa stood up. "I'll get it." she said then turned to X. "Do anything to them and you'll suffer like you never suffered before."

"Oh, I'm so scared." he said, Alexa gave him a serious look. "No, worries. I'll take good care of your little cousins." he said sitting him self between Amy and Dan, they moved as far as they could from X.

"Yell if he tried anything." Alexa said to Amy and Dan. They nodded looking at the son of the most dangerous man they ever faced. Alexa went over to the door, she opened to see Ian standing outside with piles of unnecessary luggage, she recognized some of the luggage as Natalie's. Alexa hugged her Lucian cousin.

"We'll get her back." she said as she felt Ian hugging her back.

"Those Vespers are going to pay." Ian said as Alexa let go of him.

X always chose the wrong moments to walk into a room. "Hey, you must be Ian Kabra, your mom is one of the best Vespers we have." he said with a smile offering his hand to Ian. Alexa faced X just in time to see Ian's fist connect with X's nose.

Alexa held Ian back but not before suppressing a smile. "That's for my sister." Ian said before entering the living room.

Alexa knelt besides X to hear him moan in pain. "You better get used to that, a lot of people are coming here today that have lost someone." Alexa said smiling. X looked at Alexa with wide eyes. "That's right, and one of them is a bulky Tomas."

"I thought you said you needed me." X said, him voice muffled by him holding his nose.

"I do, but I don't see the harm of you getting roughed up a bit." she said pulling him up by his elbow and walking him to the living room.

"Father won't like that." he said still holding his bleeding nose.

"And I don't like having my cousin and uncle held up in God knows where, but we can't always get what we want." Alexa said getting an ice pack from the kitchen. "Besides, I'm being more welcoming then the Vespers would have been."

"What happened?" Dan asked as Alexa and X walked into the living room.

"I was nosing around the wrong place." X said holding the ice pack to his nose.

Amy and Dan looked at Ian's bruised hands to X's nose. "In other's words, Ian gave X what was coming to him." Dan said. He looked at Ian. "Dude, I might not like you but good job." he said to Ian, who was frowning.

"Why is _he_ here?" Ian asked Alexa.

"Because the Vespers took seven of yours, so I took Vesper One's son." Alexa said, X grumbled. "I'm waiting for Vesper One to arrange a hostage exchange and get at least two Cahills back."

"How are you going to talk to him? We can't send massages from the phone he gave us." Amy said.

"Of course you can't that's a spy burner phone." X said. "He gives it to all his contacts."

"And we don't have to." Alexa said. "He might not know we have his son, when he does find out he'll look for who could catch him, and when he does he'll call me directly."

"How do you know that?" Ian asked.

"Because he knows me, and that I don't deal one-sided." Alexa said. "He'll be in contact."


End file.
